


Worth the Pain

by VanillaWhip



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Everyone Is Gay, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Rape, Torture, no one has spouses girlfriends or children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaWhip/pseuds/VanillaWhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Klay. They definitely have feelings for each other, but is this the cause for their physical pain? Can something so mental and emotional affect them physically?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ripped

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into anything that is displayed in the tags, I suggest you leave before your eyes are scarred by my disturbing writing. I mean, disturbing to those who are not comfortable with these themes. Other than that, let me explain why I wrote this: fanservice, I love angst, Klay and Steph are hot af. Okie, you may now continue with the story.

It's been two hours since Steph has brought Klay home, which means it was one in the morning. Two hours since he was running while carrying his Splash Brother in the rain. Two hours since he found Klay dying in a pool of blood in the dark alleyway. Two hours since LeBron and his crew ultimately ambushed the Warriors.  


Steph had been sitting right next to Klay, who was lying on the couch to rest. Although he was concerned about the taller Splash Brother's well-being, Steph couldn't help but reflect on the image he had seen of Klay. It was almost like it was a dream. Too surreal. Unbelievable. Horrific.

It was seven o'clock at night, which was party time for the Warriors. At a local bar, Klay and Steph had been drunkenly discussing about each other's intimate lives after eight shots of whatever they ordered. It didn't matter, as long as they were able to drown their depression and sorrows in it.  


The rest of the teammates left the Splash Brothers alone, knowing that the two have been working at supporting a relationship between them. Maybe the loneliness would finally allow one of them to make a move. Or so it seems.  


"So yeah, that's what's been going on with my dog and I," Klay finished and pushed his shot glass away from him. The thought of another swig sickened him.  


Steph grinned at the story and lifted himself out of his seat. "I'm gonna use the can real quick," he told Klay.  


The older Splash Brother nodded and wistfully watched his friend stroll to the restroom. Even though Steph had been gone for a few seconds, Klay already craved his company. Already bored, the taller Splash Brother hopped out of his seat and looked around. He found Draymond flirting with Leandro Barbosa in one corner. At another, Festus and Iggy were talking about smearing cake on each other in bed. Interesting.  


Suddenly, a jolt of pain ran through Klay and he immediately gagged. Something was not right. He began heaving as if he were going to throw up, so he jolted out an exit he found and ended up finding himself in a dark, back alley of the bar. Klay shut the door behind him and vomited all over the brick wall of the building. After the barfing, he was gasping for air with eyes and ears wide open. Klay heard the sound of light footsteps and hearty chuckling. He turned his head to the rest of the alleyway, which was lined with full garbage bags and trash cans. It was a long way down the alley until you could reach the street.  
Klay found Chris Paul, Carmelo Anthony, Dwayne Wade, and LeBron James marching towards him. The shadows that were cast by the gang hit the Warrior and induced him with a chill of fear. Klay's hands grew sweaty and he could hear his own breathing intensify.  


"What do we have here?" LeBron towered over the Splash Brother.  
Regurgitating the alcohol seemed to sober Klay up, but he wished that he was not conscious during a time like this.  
"What do you guys want?" the Splash Brother put a hand on the handle of the door.  


Immediately like lighting, Chris Paul and Dwayne Wade ripped Klay's grasp off the handle and pinned him into the brick wall with each man restraining each arm. The Splash Brother grunted when he was hit with the impact. Klay slowly opened his eyes and jolted when he saw LeBron's face only inches away. A rush of fear crawled up his spine. He couldn't imagine what must be going on in the Cavalier's mind.  


"Speak little Warrior," LeBron taunted the Splash Brother. He swiftly grasped onto Klay's neck with his large, calloused hand. "Do it. I dare you."  


At first, the Splash Brother only felt the warmth of the hand on his neck, thinking that the feeling was used for simply scaring him. But he didn't speak. After a moment, Klay began choking and gagging. He could feel the pressure of LeBron's grasp become heavier and heavier on his throat, almost cutting off his airflow. Chris and Dwayne grasped onto Klay even stronger when he began squirming underneath them. The Splash Brother began thrashing his legs out at LeBron after trying to free his arms.  


What's LeBron's intention for doing this? What is he trying to prove? Is he doing this for his own sadistic pleasures? Questions like these coursed trough the Splash Brother's head like flies frantically trying to flee an inescapable jail.  


"Hmm," the Cavalier hummed and lifted Klay into the air by the throat.  


Tears began flowing down the Splash Brother's face as his life flashed before his eyes. He tried to recall his good memories before facing whatever LeBron had in store for him. A good thought flew into his mind, and Klay was barely able to choke out a, "Steph..."  


That was when LeBron finally let go of his throat, causing the Splash Brother to collapse to the floor. Chris and Dwayne had let go as well, freeing the victim from his human shackles. Klay laid his own hands on his throat, trying to relieve the pain on his neck after it had been grasped so hard. He could feel his eyes burning.  


"So you want Steph, huh?" LeBron said, inspecting Klay, who was on his knees. The bigger man circled around his prey and maliciously grinned. "What if I got rid of him?"  


Klay looked up and made eye contact with the instigator while heaving for air. He repetitively coughed over and over again. With his eyes, Klay pleaded for LeBron to mercy Steph, but that only seemed to agitate him.  


"You don't like that?" the Cavalier grasped onto Klay's jaw and lifted his face up to his. "Good. That means I'll do it."  


The Splash Brother began hopelessly clawing at the hand that was lifting him up.  


"No..." Klay choked out. "Please...no."  


"You trying to beg for it?" LeBron interrogated, throwing the Warrior to the ground.  


Chris, Dwayne, and Carmelo chuckled at the helpless Klay, who was limp on the concrete floor. LeBron shifted the fallen man on the floor with his foot so the Splash Brother was on his back, legs sprawled, looking straight up at the assaulters. For a moment, Klay believed that they would leave him alone and allow him to restore back a breathe. But immediately, LeBron punted the Splash Brother's head.  


Klay twisted to the side, whiplashed by the force. Before he could take in the pain, the four men began kicking him everywhere on his body. Weak with nausea and agony, the Splash Brother allowed himself to suffer. He felt a foot jab his hip. Then another as his neck. One more right in the stomach. They stopped for a bit, and Klay's vision blurred. Tears built up in his eyes. A ringing in his ears drowned the laughter he saw erupting from the assaulters. Then they began to leave, one by one. LeBron was last.  


"Don't forget what I said," he threatened Klay.  


The Splash Brother was in a fetus position, crying from the pain and eventually threw up blood. He didn't realize that a gash in his side has already created a pool of red liquid underneath him. Klay looked up at a blurred LeBron from his side with red dripping from his face and abdomen.  


LeBron laughed. "I will fucking kill him."  


Then he left.  


After a few moments, making sure he was alone, Klay let out loud sobs. He wanted Steph. He longed for his warmth. He wished for his feel. His smell. Surely, his wish came true.  


The exit door from the bar creaked open and out came Steph. It took him a second to realize that Klay was on the floor, drowning in the pool of blood.  


"Oh my God, Klay," he almost couldn't believe it.  


Steph comforted his Splash Brother, giving him his warmth and attention.  


"What happened?" he cooed Klay.  
The bloody man internally smiled. Despite the pain and agony, Steph's presence and words had healed his spirit--so much that he didn't want to answer the question. The thought of recollecting the hurtful memories were agonizing. All that Klay wanted to do was be in Steph's arms, and he surely was.  


The smaller Splash Brother lifted the bloody man up carefully, accidentally causing Klay to wince from the pain.  


"Sorry!" Steph immediately apologized, but was responded with a silent, pained grin.  


Then they were off, back to Steph's house as a rain slowly grew harder and harder.


	2. Soothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half asleep while writing this... I apologize for the poor grammar and choppy sentences. I just really wanted to post this chapter so I could spend more time on the even more exciting ones.

Steph caressed Klay's head which was on his lap. They were alone with a single lamp providing their light. He ran his fingers through the injured man's hair. Klay's gash on his abdomen had been bandaged up, but the blood had soaked through the cloth. Steph decided not to attend that to give Klay his rest. He knew that they would both be content if they left the soaked bandage for alone for a while.  


Klay woke up from his nap and shifted his body on Steph's lap. He yawned and asked for the time.   


"It's 1:05 am," the green-eyed Splash Brother replied, taking his hand off of Klay's head. "Do you want me to get you anything?"   


The injured man shook his head and closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep again.   


Steph stammered, "Wait, Klay."   


"Mhm?" the resting Splash Brother mumbled with his eyes still closed.   


"Can you tell me what happened?"   


Klay jolted his eyelids open and pensively stared at the carpet. He hesitated, looking for a response, until he finally found one.   


"LeBron and a few others found me in the alley while you were in the bathroom. I was throwing up from all the drinks, and they kinda just found me there..." Klay drifted off, causing Steph to lean into his Splash Brother.   


"Yeah? What did they do?" the green-eyed man calmly questioned.   


Klay grew red with embarrassment. "They...they beat me up and left me there. I don't even know why."   


Steph furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. He got up from the couch and began inspecting his Splash Brother. He probed Klay's feet. Then legs. And eventually the groin, which caused the injured Splash Brother to jolt.   


"Hey!" Klay yelped. "They didn't do anything there. Trust me."   


"Sorry," Steph blushed. "Just making sure."   


Eventually, he inspected the bandaged abdomen.   


"While I was fixing this up, I noticed a huge slice. Around that, the skin was red and raw. Not only that, but your whole stomach area is filled with bruises," Steph reported.   


Klay swallowed his pride. "They were kicking me on the floor."   


Steph jerked his head to make eye contact with his Splash Brother as if he expected more detail, but his distressed eyes told Klay that he was just concerned. The injured man looked away with shame.   


Steph finally inspected the neck. "What happened here? It's super red..." He ran his finger along the red marks.   


"Ow...ouch," Klay whined, causing Steph to immediately take his hand off of him.   


"S-sorry again."   


"No, don't be." Klay looked up at Steph. "That's...that's where LeBron choked me."   


The injured man winced, expecting his Splash Brother to explode on him, but only received a sorrowful look. Then the face turned to anger. Boiling anger.   


"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Steoh muttered.   


"That's what he said about you," Klay replied with panic.   


"I'll get the police on his ass after I beat him."   


"Please. Don't."   


"Why not?" Steph exploded.   


Klay recoiled. The anger had shocked him. No. Scared him. "I don't want to make this a big deal."   


The green-eyed Splash Brother squinted at Klay.   


"Please, Steph."   


Steph couldn't bear Klay's puppy eyes. He easily gave in, sighing and replying with a simple "okay."   


Klay smiled with content and closed his eyes. "Thank you."   


Steph stared at his Splash Brother as he dozed back off into a deep snooze.   


* * *   


With keys, a pocketknife, and a phone in his pocket, Steph was ready to leave his house. He took one last glance at Klay, who was lulled in a deep sleep on the couch, and silently bid him a good night prayer. Steph even whispered an "I love you" to his Splash Brother and left the house in silence. He locked the door, left all of the lights off, and made sure his blinds were shut. Steph didn't dare take a bike or car, afraid that they would be used as evidence if police were to make an investigation. He had already done his research, discovering where LeBron stayed whenever he was in California according to the media.   


Eventually, after taking Bart to his desired destination, he walked into a desolate neighborhood. It was two o'clock in the morning.   


At the very end of it were huge acres of country, which he followed until he found a building in the middle of nowhere. It seemed to be a small shack that was built either a long time ago or was simply never taken care of. In front of it was a car with its headlights on. Thanks to the darkness, Steph was able to hide within plain sight. He looked in the car through the windows to find a large man in the driver's seat. LeBron.   


Steph began marching towards the car from its side, but immediately halted when he noticed a man in the passenger's seat. It was Chris Paul. Wait. Chris Paul?!   


Steph gasped and couldn't believe the sight. His old friend has been working with the enemy and took part in Klay's suffering. It couldn't be. Steph's anger began turning into disappointment. Then into fear and discomfort. He almost forgot why he was there in the first place but then reminded himself that he had to do it for Klay.   


LeBron and Chris were seen walking out of the car with another man. Dwayne Wade. Of course. They were all of LeBron's loyal friends. Steph saw them as manipulated fools. They turned off the car's headlights and headed into the house. Their laughing echoed through the atmosphere and punched Steph in the gut, draining his confidence.   


"Shit..." Steph gulped, following the three men.   


After they entered the house and closed the door behind them, the Splash Brother sneaked up to the locked entrance. He saw the lights turn on in the house from the windows on each side of the door. Steph's heart began to race with adrenaline. He put his ear against the wooden entrance and tuned into the conversation.   


Steph heard a voice. "Maybe we should've asked him where he was."   


"No, that would've let him know what our plan is."   


"I'm sure that he already knows what we're doing you shithead."   


"Fuck you!"   


Crash!   


Steph shivered. It sounded like some glass or vase fell and broke. He began to sweat with fear. Maybe he shouldn't have done this after all.   


Suddenly, Steph felt an arm and leg restrain him. Then a cloth was held against his face to keep him from screaming. He immediately lost balance and fell back first into the dirt ground. On the floor, the pressure was all on his face. The cloth was forced into Steph's mouth and nose, causing him to thrash around with panic. He was mainly concerned with having his head crushed, so he clawed and flung his legs at the arms and hands that held the cloth over his face. Steph dared to look at the man who was assaulting him. Carmelo Anthony, another one of LeBron's friends.   


Steph's muffled screams were drowned by Carmelo's laughing. Almost out of breathe, the Splash Brother took a big whiff, but only inhaled the contents from the cloth. His thrashing and yelling settled down until they were at a complete stop. Steph could barely grasp onto reality as his vision and consciousness was diluted by the vial chemicals from the cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely get the next chapter up within two days. Thank you for reading! I appreciate it all!


	3. Awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I was quite sleepy while writing this, but hopefully this was written well enough. I'm such a sadistic little freak....hehe!

Klay jolted awake to the sound of music pumping from his phone, alerting him that he being called.  


Knowing that his device was on the other side of the couch he napped on, he called out, "Steph, can you get that please."  


No answer.  


"Steph?" Klay let the ringtone music pass for a bit until he decided to scoot all the way to the other side of the couch and take a look at his phone screen.  


It was approximately three in the morning, and the call was oddly from Steph's phone.  


Shit, Klay thought. He immediately answered.  


"Steph?"  


Panic rushed through Klay's chest as he heard the sound of echoed chokes and wet gagging.  


A voice full of misery blasted through the phone. "Klay..." Steph groaned. Immediately after, another sound of choking and coughing echoed.  


Klay remained silent, not knowing what to say or do. He decided to listen for any other sounds, hopefully to provide him information.  


Then a different voice approached. It sounded like LeBron. "You want your fucking Steph back?" Steph's muffled cries could be heard in the background. "Come and fucking get him. You know where the fuck I am."  


Klay's heart raced with panic. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to reply?  


"Steph...?" he choked out with fear.  


Soon after, the call was disconnected. The phone trembled in Klay's grasp. Oh God, he thought, what do I do? His phone buzzed and the screen notified the Splash Brother that a text was sent. It also seemed to be from Steph's phone. When Klay opened up the message, there was a picture of a shack in the desolate country. Underneath was a text that contained the address of the area.  


How could Steph do this him? How could he lie to Klay about staying? How could he put himself in danger like that just for his Splash Brother? Just for revenge?!  


Klay hopelessly slumped in the couch, letting his angry thoughts pass. It was time for him to save Steph now.  


* * *  


Steph groaned and wiggled his limbs in his restraints. He had awoken in a wooden chair, already having his wrists, ankles, and hip tied to it with sturdy rope. Above him was a single lightbulb, which only shined on him. Whenever the door opened in front of him, he noticed that there were stairs leading up into a main, lit room. The light that leaked through the door reflected on the rest of the room, which revealed the concrete blankness of the room. Steph concluded that he was in a basement.  


He coughed, agitating his raw, pained throat. Steph shivered as he remembered when LeBron shoved his gigantic fingers down the Splash Brother's throat, which was not too long ago. Surprisingly, that was all it took to scar Steph's mind. The slimy flesh that had penetrated his throat scared him. He couldn't imagine what else LeBron and the others would do to him.  


The door creaked open, and Steph looked up to find Chris Paul strolling down the stairs.  


"What the hell is this, Chris?" Steph spoke with aggression. "Get me the fuck outta here."  


"I can't do that, Wardell," Steph's "friend" responded. He towered over the restrained man.  


Steph gritted through his teeth, "Don't ever call me Wardell again."  


Chris chuckled nervously and reached into his own pants pocket, pulling out a white handkerchief.  


"Chris," Steph cried, "I thought you were my friend."  


Chris immediately stopped in his tracks and stared at the restrained man. "I...I thought so too." He went behind Steph.  


"Don't do this! LeBron brainwashed you!" the Splash Brother heaved heavily.  


"I...I know." Chris hovered the handkerchief over Steph's face.  


Steph pleaded, "Please, Chris. Look into your heart. We can still be friends. Please."  


A moment of silence occurred as Steph stared at the cloth hovering in front of him. He hoped that the time would allow Chris to change his mind. Then he spoke.  


"Shut the fuck up," Chris muttered as he tightly wrapped the handkerchief around Steph's face to gag him.  


The Splash Brother began screaming through the cloth in his mouth, watching Chris Paul sullenly walk back up the stairs and exit the room. Steph sat there in his chair, still in his ropes. After a few seconds, the door opened again. It was LeBron who entered this time.  


"Good. Now I won't have to hear your bitchy shrieks," LeBron said as he slowly circled Steph in his chair with his hands behind his back. "I want to tell you a story."  


Steph moaned with misery.  


"Don't do that yet," LeBron told him. "It hasn't gotten that exciting for you yet."  


Steph cursed to himself in his mind.  


LeBron patted the Splash Brother on the head. "You're probably wondering why Klay is all beaten. Maybe you're wondering why you're right here in this chair. Well, I know you're here to avenge Klay, aren't you?"  


Steph's heart dropped. LeBron has been planning this for a very long time and he fell into his plan perfectly.  


"Now you know who I feel," LeBron continued. "Y'see, my fellow Cavs have gotten completely fucked up mentally and physically after that shitty season with you. And y'know what happened? They fucking fell into a depression. Why? Because of you. I don't know what the hell you did because they wouldn't tell me. They said it was too painful to discuss."  


LeBron put his face up to Steph's and spat, "You hear me? What you did was too fucking painful. And y'know what? I've had to save them from suicide at least three times. So my mission is to avenge them and find out what the fuck you did to them. Ya hear?"  


Steph grudging nodded with fear as LeBron whipped his face away from Steph's.  


"So. You're gonna fucking tell me what you did, bitch."  


Muffled sounds came from Steph as he tried to speak through his gag, but was stopped when LeBron slapped him across the face.  


"Don't tell me yet," LeBron smiled. "Wait until Klay's here."  


Dwayne peeked through the door and reported, "A car just pulled up."  


LeBron maliciously glanced at Steph. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be quite fun. Just know that.


	4. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty chill compared to the others as of right now. Thank you all so much for reading and getting so far in the fic!

Dwayne stepped back into the main room where he met up with his two other friends.   


"What'd he say?" Chris queried, slumping in his couch.   


The shack was just like a normal house but only had one room and a door leading to the basement. Carmelo leaned against the counter of the kitchen island, tuning into the conversation. Because there was only one room, the kitchen and living room were connected.   


"Well, he's gonna stay in the basement, but he wants us to talk to Klay for a bit. Prolly to stall or somethin'," Dwayne told them. He yawned and crashed on the sofa next to Chris. "I'm tired. I wanna sleep."   


"Don't sleep yet," Carmelo demanded, stepping in front of the door leading to the outside and put a hand on the handle. "I'll get Klay."   


He found Klay Thompson, noticing Carmelo as he exited the car.   


Klay's palms grew sweaty and he timidly took a breath. "Where's Steph?"   


Carmelo could hear the Splash Brother's nervous breathing from the porch all the way to Klay and his car. He walked up to Klay and sized each other up. Carmelo was only an inch taller but much bulkier.   


"We're getting some information out of him right now," Carmelo replied.   


Klay visibly tensed up at the reply. His mind wandered off to morbid thoughts of what LeBron would do to get information from Steph. He shook it off, focusing back on Carmelo.   


"We want to make an offering," he told Klay, which seemed to tense the Splash Brother up again.   


"And...that is?" Klay unwillingly furthered on.   


"Follow me."   


"Wait." Klay stood in his spot while Carmelo was already opening the door. "How can I trust you guys that Steph's in there? Are y'all just gonna kick me again?"   


Carmelo laughed and entered the house, keeping the door open. "We will if you don't get in here."   


Klay's jaw was wide open as if his words were taken out of his mouth for him. He realized that he had no other choice if he wanted to get anywhere close to finding Steph, so he follow Carmelo into the shack. Klay looked to his left and found Chris and Dwayne chilling on the couch. He made eye contact with Chris but then immediately averted his eyes away. Carmelo led Klay around a corner to the basement door and was about to open it until--Wham! The door swung open and hit Carmelo right in the face. LeBron appeared to have swung it open.   


"Ah. Klay. I've been expecting you," LeBron greeted, completely disregarding his friend.   


Carmelo rubbed his aching face. "Thanks..." He then walked past Klay. Right before he disappeared he whispered into the Splash Brother's ear, "He's your problem now."   


Klay trembled and then turned his attention back to LeBron, who was holding the door wide open.   


"Steph's down here. I'll leave you two to talk for a while," LeBron said.   


The Splash Brother skeptically looked into the Cavalier's eyes, seeking for any hint of fallacy, but only found genuineness. Klay silently stepped into the dark basement, ignorant of what may be in front of him. His hands searched for a railing of some sort and found a wooden rail that followed the stairs downward. He expected LeBron to be right behind him, but he heard the door slam close, leaving Klay alone in the basement with the stairs and its railing. Except he wasn't alone.   


Klay almost squealed when a sudden light switched on, revealing Steph tied up and gagged in his chair. He quickly ran over to the restrained Splash Brother and began untying the handkerchief around Steph's mouth and face.   


"Steph...what happened? Are you okay?" Klay cautiously asked, throwing the cloth on the ground. He immediately began aching and sat himself down on the floor behind the green-eyed Splash Brother, not wanting to see his pain.   


Steph groaned and wiggled in his chair. Klay crawled over to his friend's side and began working at the left wrist's restraint.   


"Klay, why are you here...?" the green-eyed Splash Brother mumbled as he lolled his head around.   


"Why are YOU here?" Klay responded, still trying to free the left wrist. "You said you weren't going to leave me. You lied."   


"I know," Steph groaned.   


Klay was struggling with loosing up the rope. He tried tugging, ripping, untying. Nothing seemed to work. But his determination didn't wane--it couldn't--, and he continued to claw at the restraint. Klay busied himself. "So what did they do? Besides the handkerchief, what happened? I heard you over the phone."   


Steph closed his eyes. "Carmelo put something over my face and I lost consciousness. Now I'm here."   


"Something else happened between that," Klay responded. "You were choking or something over the phone."   


Steph groaned. "LeBron was shoving his big ass fingers down my throat. There. You happy?" he snapped.   


Klay paused at untying the restraint, phased by his Splash Brother's remark, and then silently moved to the other wrist. Maybe he'd have more luck untying that one.   


"I'm sorry, Klay," Steph consoled and sighed. "I shouldn't be angry at a time like this."   


"No. It's okay," Klay said, still struggling with the other restraint. "Just...just how did we end up here?"   


"Hm?"   


"Like, why and how did LeBron beat me behind the bar? How did you find me? Why is he doing this to us?"   


Steph shook his head. "I don't know. He said it was mostly to avenge his teammates."   


"They're bitching around just 'cause we beat them in basketball?" Klay was almost screaming.   


"I don't know, man!" Steph shook his head and grimaced. "LeBron said there was something I did, and it got serious to the point where they wanted to commit suicide."   


A moment of silence occurred and there was no movement in the room. Klay stopped working at the restraints. Steph stopped lolling his head around. Even their eyes didn't move.   


"I love you, Steph," Klay whispered.   


Another moment of silence. Footsteps could be heard from the other room.   


"I love you too," Steph whispered back.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Really, I love all the hits, kudos, comments...every little thing means so much to me! Thank you all!


	5. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda short compared to the previous ones, but I'll make that up with the next one! I promise!

The footsteps grew louder and the door to the basement swung open. LeBron entered and walked down the stairs.   


"Alright Klay," he began. "I'm gonna give you the choice."   


The attentive Splash Brothers sat in the room, trembling, and could feel each other's hearts racing without even touching each other. They could see the fear in each other's eyes without even looking. It was almost as if they were connected.   


"You can leave Steph here to suffer the torture and misery," LeBron offered, "or you can stay and join his fun."   


Klay writhed uncomfortably. He couldn't believe that he was faced with such controlled, possessive options.   


Finally, he responded. "Why are you hurting us?"   


LeBron scowled, but kept silent.   


Klay cowardly continued, "What do you want from us?"   


The Cavalier stared at the Splash Brothers for a second. Then he began chuckling. It got louder. He was howling with laughter! What was he doing?   


"I want revenge." LeBron lowered his face so he was mugging Klay directly in his eyes while being two inches away from his face. "And I want you to pleasure me."   


Steph glared at LeBron and then fiercely wriggled in his restraints.   


Klay glanced back at his Splash Brother, but then settled his attention back to LeBron's offers. He closed his eyes, letting his heart decide.   


"I'll stay here with Steph."   


"No Klay, get the hell outta here!" Steph gritted through clenched teeth. "You'll end up like me!"   


"I can't leave you alone here and just let him torture you!" the taller Splash Brother cried.   


"Neither can I let him torture you!"   


"Alright, alright. Settle down lover boys," LeBron nonchalantly said, picking Klay up by the waist.   


Klay began screaming, "Where the hell are you taking me? I'm staying here with Steph! Get the hell off me!"   


The Splash Brother jabbed his elbow into LeBron's chest, causing the bigger man to heave and let him go. Klay landed on the floor with a thud and paused to gather his bearings.   


"You little fucker..." muttered LeBron as he took hold of Klay's collar and slammed him into the nearest concrete wall. "Now you're both gonna pay."   


It was obvious that Klay immediately regretted jabbing LeBron, trembling with fear, but he couldn't turn back now. He gritted his teeth, trying to tolerate the pain, as his collar was being crushed by LeBron's massive strength. Klay desperately gasped for air, feeling the life being sucked out of him.   


"LeBron! Stop it!" Steph shouted from his chair.   


The green-eyed Splash Brother tried pulling himself out so he could rescue Klay, but found himself fastened back where he was, tied up in the chair. LeBron then lifted the taller Splash Brother up in the air with one hand and knocked him out in a single punch. Klay collided to the floor, unconscious and limp.   


"LeBron!" Steph screamed, but immediately shrunk when the Cavalier stepped towards him.   


LeBron winded up his arm, and in an instance, Steph was knocked out, forced to face darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.... Thank you for reading!


	6. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> If you've been waiting for some exciting "action," well, you're about to get some. However, this chapter will be pretty mild to give a little teaser for the future. It's also where I give a little taste of what my kinky nature can do, so if you're uncomfortable with anything like that, I suggest that you only read the first half of the chapter. That's where most of the story will be.

Steph tugged at the ropes. The sound of stretching and pulling echoed all the way over to Klay, who was chained behind Steph. They were back to back, almost in the same position, except Klay's wrists were cuffed together behind his back. So were his ankles, which forced him to be in a position where he was down on his knees. To make the matters even worse, a leather collar was snugly equipped around Klay's neck, connected to a chain that connected to Steph's wooden chair.  


"I can't believe this," Klay sighed.  


"Neither can I," Steph replied. "I hate sitting in this chair."  


"I'm on my knees." Klay replied, matter-of-factly.  


Steph sighed, "I know, I know. I shouldn't be complaining right now."  


The door swung open yet again, and surprise! It was LeBron. Except he seemed infuriated.  


"Draymond texted you," the Cavalier grumbled, shaking Steph's phone in the air. "He was wondering where you were so I texted him 'I'm chillin' at my mom's house' but he wants to talk to you now." LeBron then took out Steph's pocketknife that he discovered when he first found him unconscious. "Don't make him suspicious. If you fuck it up, Klay's life is on the line."  


Hearing that made the chained Splash Brother's eyes jolt wide open. He uncomfortably shifted in his shackles, and the clanking echoed back to Steph, dis pleasuring him. LeBron waited for Draymond to call again, and when he did, he immediately answered and put the phone up to Steph's ear. The Cavalier shot a stern look at the Splash Brother, threatening him with his glare.  


"Hello?" quavered Steph, feeling LeBron's eyes drill into him.  


The voice from the other side rasped, "Hey Steph, it's y'boy, Draymond."  


"'Sup man?" the Splash Brother responded, trying to sound genuine, but received a warning glance from LeBron, causing him to tense up.  


"How are ya? Everyone's worried sick, man. Klay isn't answering his phone so I was thinking you knew what happened with him."  


"Oh, um," Steph paused as if Klay could give him an excuse, but the silence ended up sounding awkward. "He's...with me at my mom's house."  


"Ah. You two finally getting it on?" Draymond chuckled as LeBron scowled at Steph's excuse.  


"Somewhat."  


"Well, the whole team and I are goin' out to eat tomorrow. Sorry you're the last one to know about it. We couldn't really get a hold of you, y'know."  


"Naw man, I understand."  


A moment of silence occurred before Draymond spoke again. "So hopefully tomorrow you and Klay could meet us up?"  


"We'll try," Steph responded, witnessing LeBron's grasp on his phone tense up.  


"Alright, see ya man," Draymond hung up.  


Steph sighed as LeBron removed the phone from his ear. "There, I did i-"  


LeBron slashed Steph's cheek with the pocketknife, breaking the flesh. The Splash Brother recoiled his head, seeing blood drip down his face and down his neck. The cut began to burn, and he couldn't help but groan in misery.  


"I don't want another text from him ever again," LeBron threatened, climbed up the stairs, and exited the basement.  


Once it was certain that the Splash Brothers were alone in the room, Klay quietly spoke, "What did he do?"  


"Cut my cheek," Steph replied. He heaved in. "It stings...but it's minor. I...I'll be fine."  


"Okay..."  


Suddenly, the door slammed open yet again, interrupting the conversation, with an even more furious LeBron this time.  


"He fucking texted and said he wants to talk again," the Cavalier reported, shoving the phone in Steph's ear.  


The green-eyed Splash Brother frowned. "Draymond?"  


"Dude, I'm really worried. I called your mom to ask if you were home and she said you weren't. Where the hell are you?" Draymond worriedly questioned. "Where's Klay? The team really misses you guys...Your parents do too. And Kerr also...especially Kerr."  


Steph immediately began sobbing, feeling the nostalgia punch him in the gut.  


"Are you crying man?" Draymond asked with a concerned tone.  


LeBron scowled with disapproval as rivulets streamed down Steph's face, but Steph didn't dare look up to view LeBron's reaction. At this point, he didn't even remember that he had company. Klay began to tremble, knowing that Steph screwed up.  


"Draymond..." Steph sobbed. "We miss you too... Please. Help us."  


LeBron ripped the phone away from Steph, garbling Draymond's worried speech, and immediately disconnected the call. He growled at the green-eyed Splash Brother and ran into the main room, leaving the door open.  


"God dammit," tears ran down Steph's face and into his cut, causing it to burn. "I...I'm sorry Klay."  


The chained Splash Brother was wordless. There was no movement or rattling. No sound came out of Klay.  


"Klay?" Steph worriedly queried right before LeBron ran back into the basement without the phone and knife but with a blindfold and handkerchief. Steph breathed. "What the fuck, LeBron?"  


"I told you. I wanted you to pleasure me." LeBron walked over to Klay with the blindfold.  


The chained Splash Brother noticed the accessory. It was made of black leather and seemed quite exquisite. Klay's breath quavered and his heart raced. Not with excitement, but with fear.  


When LeBron tried pulling the blindfold over Klay, Klay's head jerked away, causing the chains to rattle. His wrists and ankles ached, and eventually, the Splash Brother was blindfolded. A second passed by, and Klay sensed LeBron's heavy body lower to the ground. The Cavalier wrapped his legs around the chained Splash Brother and laid a gentle finger on Klay's leg. Within a moment, LeBron slowly...intimately glided his finger from the knee to the inner thigh. It was quiet until Klay let out a brief, quiet moan, which was then silenced by a quick breath. From the other side of the room, Steph grew red hot and squirmed at the sound.  


"Damn, you're easy to please," LeBron commented, standing up and away from Klay. He walked over to Steph, noticing his tomato-like face. LeBron maliciously grinned. "You're turned on by Klay's moaning, aren't you?"  


Steph remained silent.  


"Or maybe..." LeBron picked up a small white handkerchief and squished it into a ball.  


LeBron inserted the sloth into Steph's mouth. The Splash Brother furrowed his eyebrows at the sensation, but wasn't totally phased. LeBron, upset by Steph's temperate reaction, shoved the handkerchief deeper into the Splash Brother's throat. Steph rocked his head to the force and let out a high pitched moan. Klay's chains rattled as LeBron continued to push the toy, swaying it back and forth, causing Steph to squeal at each movement.  


Klay was trying to decide if Steph was enjoying it or not, but then he heard a cry of misery after LeBron pulled the toy out of his mouth. The sound of slobbery flesh made Klay squirm around in his shackles, and Steph began crying again.  


"LeBron..." the green-eyed Splash Brother breathed, "stop...please."  


"Each time Draymond or any of your teammates get one step closer to finding you, I will put you guys in a living hell," LeBron spat out, leaving the room entirely with his gadgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I'm a bit ashamed for being into BDSM so much, but if any of you peeps like this stuff, then I've got plenty more coming. It'll get more intense, don't worry.


	7. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...Interesting stuff went down in Game 4 with that LeBron vs. Draymond and Steph stuff. *gets popcorn* I decided to ease it up a bit for this chapter... I'm still a bit self-conscious with the whole BDSM thing.
> 
> I apologize that this was posted pretty late! There were a couple...moral complications... Anyways, I'm appreciating all the love and attention this fic is receiving! Thank you all so much!

"What do you want me to do again?" Dwayne inspected the phone in his hand while he was half asleep on the couch.  


"That's Steph's phone. If anyone texts or calls, let me know immediately," LeBron demanded, sliding a suitcase from underneath the sofa that Dwayne and Chris were chilling on.  


"Why do I have to do it?" Dwayne whined as Chris and Carmelo snoozed away.  


LeBron narrowed his eyes and headed towards the basement door. "Because you're not asleep."  


Suddenly, a ring echoed through the air, and Dwayne took a look at the phone. "Someone texted. Who the hell texts at five in the morning?"  


LeBron swiped the device and skimmed the screen. "It's Harrison Barnes. Shit."  


The Cavalier immediately headed back to the basement door.  


"Does this mean I get to sleep?" Dwayne called from the couch.  


"No," LeBron called back.  


In response, Dwayne heavily sighed and kicked his feet in the air as a sign of defeat.  


* * *   


"I...I know it's kinda hard to think about it now," Klay began speaking in his blindfold and chains, "but how long do you think LeBron's gonna keep us in here?"   


Steph sighed, staring at the ground and swallowed, traumatized by the choking sensation from earlier. "I don't know. I just wanna sleep right now."   


"Okay. Sorry," Klay replied and remained quiet.   


Steph closed his eyes and lolled his head back. He then responded, "We may be stuck here forever."   


"You really think so?" the blindfolded Splash Brother casually asked.   


"I mean, I'd expect him to keep us in here 'cause I feel like he'd be afraid of having us get the authority on him or something. Y'know what I mean?"   


"Yeah," Klay said and then remained silent.   


LeBron walked into the basement with the suitcase he got from earlier.   


"You got another text," the Cavalier told Steph. "It's from Harrison. He's asking if you know where Klay is. And you know what this means?" LeBron grinned maliciously, lowering the phone and slid it into his pocket.   


"No. I don't know," Steph retorted with sass.   


LeBron opened up his suitcase, inspecting its gadgets. "I mean, people's suspicions are what help solve a mystery." He pulled out rolls of rope and chains. "And that's one step closer to finding you."   


"What the hell are you doing with those?" Steph gritted through his teeth, referring to the cordage.   


"You'll find out," LeBron said as he began tying knots of rope all around Steph's limbs so each knot and limb were connected somehow with a single strand.   


He then pulled out a large blade and began cutting through Steph's restraints. Once they were all taken off, the green-eyed Splash Brother twisted and stretched his limbs with caution and relief. He sighed with pleasure, but immediately yelped when LeBron tugged on the rope that was connected to the knots all over Steph's body. The Cavalier tied the end of the rope to a hook in the ceiling, causing Steph's hands and arms to be tied up in mid-air. Fortunately for his lower body, they were loosely attached to the rest of the rope, allowing his legs to roam freely, but still restrained enough so he couldn't take a step anywhere. Since Klay was blindfolded and facing away from his Splash Brother, all that he could do was listen and imagine to what was occurring.   


"What is this LeBron...?" Steph groaned as the ropes stretched his arms up in an awkward position.   


The Cavalier chose a red ball gag from his suitcase and walked over the Steph. "You need to shut the fuck up," he said, inserting the gag into the Splash Brother's mouth and tied it around his face.   


Steph mumbled out a choked sound with the ball in his mouth, trying to talk back but gave up when he realized that none of his sounds made sense. Klay shivered to the mumbling as if it triggered some painful misery. The chains rattled, catching LeBron's attention.   


"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you," the Cavalier told Klay, waking over to the chained man. "How come you never talk, huh?"   


Klay remained silent and pursed his lips as if LeBron was trying to pry his mouth open.   


"Alright then. I've got something for you," Klay heard LeBron say as his steps become farther away.   


The sound of rattling from the suitcase echoed to Klay, and soon, he jumped at the sound of a cracking whip. LeBron's footsteps grew loud again, and eventually he was standing right above the Splash Brother.   


Steph began making more worried, muffled sounds through his ball gag and squirmed in his ropes. The Cavalier grew angry and strutted over to Steph as if the Splash Brother offended him.   


"I told you to shut the fuck up," LeBron growled, raising the whip and brought it back down across Steph's back, breaking through his clothes.   


The Splash Brother convulsed and let out a high-pitched yelp. Klay began thinking. Why? Why is Steph still trying to talk back? If Steph knew that he would be punished for doing something, why did he do it? LeBron turned his attention back to Klay, cracking the whip in the air again. Steph could be heard, breathing miserably as he was tied up. There was already a giant gash in his upper back, blood oozing out like lava. More muffled sounds came from Steph. Why? Klay kept wondering.   


"You're disobedient," LeBron stated to Steph. "I kinda like that."   


He whipped the Splash Brother again, causing another gash but in his lower back that time. Steph began screaming from the pain, squeezing his eyes shut as if he could just shut out all the pain, but no. Another whip came, except at his leg. The sounds of ropes being pulled and stretched, choked screams, and whips caused chills to crawl up Klay's spine.   


"Shut up," LeBron commanded for the last time, turning his back against the man he just whipped.   


Klay could hear Steph, moaning and pulling at his ropes while LeBron walked over to Klay. Again, the roped Splash Brother let out unintelligible groans through the gag, catching the Cavalier's attention yet again.   


LeBron growled, "What the fuck did I just say-"   


Steph's phone began ringing. The Cavalier looked at the screen, finding that Harrison Barnes was calling this time.   


"Shit," LeBron mumbled, noticing that Klay was unharmed and untouched. He walked over the the chained man. "Here, you answer this one. Tell him that you guys are alright."   


LeBron accepted the call and immediately put the phone up to Klay's ear. Klay frowned, keeping his mouth shut. LeBron yanked the blindfold off of the Splash Brother so he could see him mouth the words, "Speak, bitch," but when Klay saw him, it only made him purse his lips harder and grow red with hatred.   


"Are you there, Steph?" Harrison spoke through the phone.   


"It's Klay," the Splash Brother said with a monotone voice.   


"Oh, hey Klay! Where are you? Are you alright?" Harrison said, full of concern.   


Klay glanced at LeBron, witnessing his menacing glare as if he were a lion eyeing its prey. It made the Splash Brother sick to the stomach knowing that the Cavalier had the power to do anything he wanted to him and Steph, and they couldn't do anything but watch and be victim to the pain. But a couple of Steph's cries found its way back to Klay, and as if Klay had been turned on with a switch, he livened up.   


"Harrison," the Splash Brother began.   


A moment of silence. Then, within a second, Klay was able to recite the address of LeBron's shack to his friend on the other side of the phone, making sure everything was pronounced correctly, but at the same time, kept it terse. After the second flew by, LeBron hung the call up and furiously stowed it away in his pocket.   


"You fucking idiot!" the Cavalier shouted.   


Klay knew Steph was thinking the same thing, but deep down, after Steph had been mumbling and groaning through the gag, Klay realized that it was to distract LeBron. Steph was only trying to protect Klay! But he had to sacrifice his will, pride, and strength. What Klay really wanted to do was pay his friend for taking the hits.   


Before LeBron could blow up on them, Klay spoke. "You can't run. Nor can you hide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be back on schedule now! At least one chapter everyday (hopefully)!


	8. Prints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warriors lost game 5, darnit. Also, I'm gonna be basic for a second. #FREEDRAYMOND Okay, I'm good. Poor Draymond though...having to watch the game at a suite. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

Klay spat out blood, painting the concrete ground with red. He breathed heavily, watching LeBron panically pace back and forth in front of him. Suddenly, the Cavalier let out a growl and kicked Klay in the face once again. The Splash Brother coughed up more blood and lolled his head back, letting the liquid flow freely from his mouth.   


"Fuck," LeBron mumbled, grabbing onto Klay's jaw and forcefully yanking it so they were looking at each other directly in the eye.   


The Splash Brother let out a cry of pain while LeBron looked at him with wild eyes.   


"What the fuck am I going to do with you guys?" the Cavalier muttered, throwing Klay's face to the side.   


He kicked his face again and watched the Splash Brother cough up more blood. After seeing Klay's misery, LeBron strangely howled with laughter, causing Steph to tremble. Klay glanced up at the laughing man, mouth wide open to catch his breath. The Cavalier retrieved a knife and key from his suitcase.   


LeBron then walked over to the Splash Brothers, cutting the ropes and unlocking the chains. "I know what I'm gonna do," he said, freeing the tortured men.   


Steph thumped on the floor with a thud and grimaced with pain. He hovering his hand over his cuts from the whipping, careful not to agitate the pain. Klay, disoriented from the kicking, dizzily crawled over to Steph.   


LeBron was progressively putting his articles away and walked in and out the basement door, but the Splash Brothers paid no attention and were too aware of each other's well being. Klay untied Steph's gag ball and threw it to the floor. Within a second, the green-eyed Splash Brother tackled Klay so he was lying on top of him with his face nuzzled in the taller Splash Brother's neck. They were hugging each other on the floor.   


Klay grimaced. "Steph...doesn't that hurt?"   


The taller Splash Brother stared at the cuts and blood from LeBron's whip with worried eyes. Then Steph rubbed his face even more in Klay's neck, causing Klay to blush and hug back even tighter.   


The green-eyed Splash Brother sighed with content, "You nullify the pain..."   


Klay savored the embrace and closed his eyes, hoping that LeBron would take forever to prepare for whatever he was going to do.   


The Splash Brothers were on the floor, practically covered in blood everywhere, but they continued to hug on the floor.   


Klay suddenly jolted with panic. "Steph, shouldn't we try escaping now while LeBron's distracted?" he whispered.   


"I don't care," the Splash Brother replied, "as long as I'm with you. It doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing."   


Klay began tearing up, holding Steph even tighter.   


Soon, Carmelo and Chris were in the room, led by LeBron, with strips of cloth and more rope. Carmelo lifted Steph off of Klay and tied his hands behind his back. Chris did the same with Klay, and eventually, the Splash Brother's were both blindfolded. It was odd for the Splash Brothers to be so quiet now after they had been so aggressive and loud while they were restrained and chained, but the warmth and love they shared proved to flood them with peaceful, optimistic thoughts.   


Steph and Klay were being led up the stairs, and because they were blindfolded, Carmelo and Chris had to carefully guide them into the main room.   


"Don't be so gentle with them," LeBron commanded, following behind them.   


The message didn't seem to get in their heads. At least in Chris's. He continued to be gentle with Klay while Carmelo pushed Steph to the top of the stairs, almost making the blindfolded man trip and fall. LeBron watched him stumble and smiled with satisfaction. Chris got his man safely up the stairs and soon, the five of them were in the main room.   


"Dwayne's asleep," Carmelo told LeBron and forced Steph to the door.   


"I don't give a shit. Just leave him here," the Cavalier responded, exiting the shack.   


Klay suddenly heard his name being called as he felt the outdoor breeze hit his face. He twitched his head, surprised that Chris was letting him do that.   


"Klay," Steph repeated. 

LeBron heard him. "Hey!" he warned, unlocking the doors to his car.   


Steph paused, and then lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "Run."   


Carmelo obviously heard him and clung onto the green-eyed Splash Brother tightly. He then nodded to Chris, signaling him to hang onto Klay, which he did.   


After LeBron went into the driver's seat and closed the door, Chris whispered into Klay's ear, "I'm sorry, man. LeBron would literally kill me if you guys ever escaped."   


Klay breathed and whispered back, "If all four of us can just escape together--Dwayne also--we can run away and tell the cops. We'll be alright, and Steph and I'll make sure that you guys never get punished for helping LeBron."   


Chris hesitated and considered the choice. Then he responded.   


"I would do that, Klay, but...I just can't."   


"What? Why?" Klay wondered as he heard the car door being opened.   


"I'll tell you later," Chris replied, pushing him into the car door and forcing Klay to sit in the seat.   


The same was occurring to Steph except on the other side. They must have been pushed into the backseats, and after everything was settled, Klay determined where everyone was. He leaned to his right, which is the middle seat, and felt a warm presence unlike Steph's. It must be Carmelo, meaning that Steph was on the other side in the backseat. Chris had to be in the passenger's seat. Darn, Klay thought. He won't be able to hear Chris's reason for not running from LeBron.   


LeBron started the car, and soon, the whole crew was out of the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also currently working on a few requested fics at the same time. I'll try to get them out ASAP!


	9. Temporary Update Page! (Will delete once chapter 9 is finished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update update!!!

Yikes, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been dedicating my entire focus to schoolwork and stuff like that, and I'm still not finished with that! Fortunately, I should be completely free by the 30th and I'll hopefully get back on track.

I'm so sorry for leaving the fic hanging like that! I died for a month because of the finals and Kevin Durant ressurrected me. JK. Anyways, I have many plans for future chapters so they should be rolling in at least by the beginning of August. *heavy breathing* I didn't realize I left some of you hanging like that! I'd smash random keys on the keyboard right now, but I won't lol. I promise though, I'll try to have a new chapter up by the beginning of August.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be plenty more to come. I'm planning on making this story at least more than 5 chapters and will have spin-off stories based on this one. I'm a huge Klay/Steph, Draymond/Leandro, Andrew/Leandro, and Festus/Iguodala shipper so expect a lot of that in the spin-offs! I'll make sure to include every Warrior eventually, don't worry! The next chapter should be completed within a week. If not and I've kept you waiting, please please please comment. Thank you very much for reading! I appreciate it!


End file.
